


Pretty Perfect

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Asking Out, Awkward Flirting, Beef is a gay disaster, Etho is too but he can conceal it better, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nervousness, flustered idiots, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Beef can't get over how pretty perfect a guy at the library is.
Relationships: Etho & Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Tango Tek & Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Pretty Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK GUYS TvT 
> 
> i know i was gone a while but thats purely because i overworked myself to the bone and burnout came for me
> 
> but im back and hopefully back into the zone tm
> 
> have my comfort ship tho

Beef works at a library. He mans the help desk and organizes books.

But he’s noticed someone.

There’s a guy who comes in every Tuesday and Thursday. He goes to the end of a bookshelf and sits down with his books off to the side, not blocking anyone but also not sitting at a table.

He reads through one or two books before checking out a third and leaving. Almost always after being at the library for three or four hours.

Everytime, Beef finds himself staring. The male wears a black face mask and matching black gloves. He has pale skin and snow like hair that always looks so fluffy and soft. His eyes are downcast, but Beef managed to notice heterochromic eyes and a few small facial scars.

When reading, the guy becomes attentive, earbuds in with presumably music playing.

Most know Beef not to have a specific type, but if he were to have a type, it’d be this guy. Soft and pretty with a like for music and reading.

Not to mention the guy acts so gentle and careful with the books.

Some people might call Beef a weirdo or stalker for staring and _noticing_ so many things about some stranger, but if he just _happens_ to be organizing the Tech section while the pretty guy is reading there… then he might _glance_ over a few times.

Okay so he might be a small bit too invested. He’s mentally worked out the guy’s schedule just to _pass_ by and do his usual glance or seven.

_It’s normal, definitely._

Beef is doing his usual thing one Tuesday. This time, the pretty guy chooses to read books on foxes and animal illnesses. Odd choice, but now Beef knows the pretty guy is an animal person.

_Still perfect as fuck._

He’s absentmindedly organizing the shelves, the occasional glance behind him at the stunning male on the ground.

What catches him off guard though, is while he silently jams out to Back In Black, he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. Jumping, he spins around and notices that _the_ pretty guy is now standing, staring at him.

_SHIT SHIT- okay this is your chance, play it cool, don’t be too guarded--_

“Yes! Anything you need help with? Any questions about anything?”

_NO THAT'S TOO EAGER-_

Taking a deep breath, he smiles, “Uh hi.”

The pretty guy snickers lightly, but genuinely and it makes Beef melt hearing such a lovely sound. It reminds him of wind chimes or bells.

_He needs to stop being perfect real soon or I might make an ass of myself._

Calming down, the pretty guy holds the books in his arms to his chest, “Well I’ve seen you organizing shelves before and I was hoping you could tell me what area,” He holds up a book about mammal survival, “this book belongs? I wasn’t paying attention when I grabbed it and I completely forgot.”

Trying not to get lost in how sweet and lovely his voice is, he laughs, “Oh you can just hand it to me and I’ll put it back.”

The other shrugs, “It’s less work for me to just put it back. I got it out to begin with and I’m sure you’re plenty busy Beefers.”

Silence.

_Oh my god did he just give me a nickname and he knows my name and what the actual fuck just happened-_

Pretty boy’s eyes widen and he coughs, “Sorry, I uh- I’ve seen you around the library a lot and you have a name tag and I just-” He looks away, face growing red underneath his face mask.

Beef bursts out into a chuckle, “Beefers? That’s kinda nice. I uh, It’s okay, it just caught me off guard.” He feels suddenly as if he was never nervous, “I believe it’s only fair that since you know my name, you give me yours.”

This makes the beautiful red become stronger and he hears the lovely laugh again and- oh god it’s too much.

“Etho. But uh- I don’t want to have to keep you too long,” He straightens and after a few breaths the beautiful red fades away, “So can I get your assistance?”

Nodding, he walks over to the section where the book belongs. Etho goes to place it, while Beef reaches out to grab it. He ends up grabbing Etho’s hands.

_Oh my god his skin is so cold and soft._

He coughs and retracts his hands. Etho places the book onto the shelf and clings to the other books remaining in his arms. He tilts his head slightly, “Thanks!”

With that, he turns around and begins to walk away. But suddenly he stops and turns his head over.

“By the way, your eyes are beautiful.”

Then he’s spinning on his heel and marching down the aisles.

_What?_

—

“MY EYES ARE _BEAUTIFUL!_?”

Tango sips his coffee silently, watching Beef freak out.

Gesturing randomly, he lays his head onto the table, “Why would he randomly compliment me?”

The other snickers and mutters, “Because he thinks you’re hot.”

Beef chokes, “Tango- you ar- you are the absolute _worst._ ”

That makes Tango smirk, “Why thank you, I try to be.”

“But seriously, what do I do?” He taps the table inconsistently, hearing Etho’s voice repeat in his head.

_Dammit he had to catch me off guard like that._

The blonde sips his coffee once again and rests his head in his palm, “Okay here’s a really _crazy_ idea. You could _ask him out_. I know- I know, absurd.” He snickers.

Flicking Tango, Beef sighs, “So I should just go up to him? I don’t know what to expect, I thought I could read him but then he pulled that little stunt.”

_‘...your eyes are beautiful.’_

Red rushes to his face just remembering the soft expression on the other’s face. He covers his face with his hands, feeling heat radiate off his face. It’s been a long time since anyone has made him feel so confused and messy over a simple compliment. He doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Tango sets his drink down, folding his arms, “Beef, he seemed, if not interested, at least like he wanted to be friends. If you’re scared to call it a date, then do something small. Ask him to get coffee or something and if when you finish getting coffee, he seems to be enjoying himself, ask him to continue with you to somewhere more date-y.”

“Right. Okay, that shouldn’t be too hard… right?”

—

Beef cannot do it.

He stands against a bookshelf, staring through a gap between books at Etho, sitting on the ground reading as per usual. He has his hair down, instead of pushed back with a headband and Beef can’t handle the things his fluffy hair hanging over his eyes does to his heart.

Taking out his phone, he shoots a text to Tango.

**Me:** I can’t do this

**Tango:** If you don’t ask him out in the next five minutes, I will post that picture of you clinging to my piano to Grian and let him do whatever he wants with or to it.

Knowing Grian, he has a feeling it won’t be something good.

**Me:** Fine okay I’ll ask him out

**Tango:** good

Beef takes a deep breath and walks around the edge of the aisle and into the next one. He strolls over to Etho and stops walking right in front of him.

Etho pauses reading, his hands lowering as he peeks up at Beef through his white hair. He raises an eyebrow.

“Hi Beefer- Beef. Am I blocking your way?”

He shakes his head, “No uh- I was wondering if you’re free on Saturday?”

_Please say yes please say ye-_

The other nods, “I’m free up until 5 pm. I have to work that night. Why?”

_This is it, just ask him just do it-_

Heart hammering against his rib cage, the amount of nervousness in his head makes him feel like he might tip over. He smiles through the fear.

“Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?”

_Wait- FUCK I WAS SUPPOSED TO ASK IF HE WANTED TO GET COFFEE-_

Suddenly the nervousness _does_ tip him over. He sways to the side, barely able to remain standing.

Etho’s face goes red and he tucks some hair behind his ear which only makes Beef have to work harder to not collapse then and there.

The pale male chuckles, “I’d be happy to.”

_Did he just say yes- OH MY GOD HE DID HAHA FUCK YOU TANGO-_

Beef grins.

“Okay!”

It’s practically perfect.


End file.
